Lost Balance
by Dark Draconian
Summary: Oneshot. Danny's parents died long ago, and since then him and his sister were adopted by Freakshow as he grew up in the circus life. Please R&R!


Quick One-shot fan fiction. Iris will probably use the basic act Danny did and other similar things in another fic, along with the poem, (Too Freakshow-obsessed xD) but this was pretty much enough for now. AU; Storyline is a little different. Anyway, read and enjoy, and please tell me what you think !

**Iris does not own Danny Phantom or related characters. If she owned Danny, well…this is what he would be xD So be glad she doesn't.**

---

"Now…Delight the viewers, will you?" Freakshow commanded more thank asked, smirking darkly down at the ghost he had control over.

Danny nodded willingly, looking straight forward, taking a deep breath. Out on a highwire in the middle of Freakshow's casual circus tent, he whirled to face the audience. Their faces filled with surprise as to what was before them; the phantom was fancily dressed in a fancy, black, British tuxedo with silver lining to match his spandex suit. Slightly modified, the edges of his gloves and boots went into swirls, that to match the makeup on his face. His lips were covered in black lipstick, which went beyond his mouth up to his cheeks, then curled into a twisted smile. You couldn't tell it was makeup from the audience's point of view, which gave him a frightening look. His eyelids were covered in the same makeup, a short line darting from the outer corners of each eye. His eyes were bloodshot—or at least seemed that way from a pair of black contacts, which had red pupils, covering what would originally be his glowing, ruby-red eyes. Taking the small hat off his head, he bowed, his snowy-white hair gleaming against the spotlights. With this, he tossed the hat, spreading his arms and diving straight down off the highwire, making the audience gasp. Just has he was less than a foot near the ground, he twirled onto his back, gliding just above the floor, heading straight towards the audience. Just as he neared the risers that surrounded the stadium, he whirled back onto his stomach, gliding over everybody. As he finished, kept his arms spread, the audience cheering and clapping to his act.

"Perfect!" Freakshow praised, then holding out his free hand and motioning Danny to come to him, like a master calling his dog.

Danny, of course, obeyed his master and dove backwards and spun onto his stomach, flying towards the cheerful ringmaster. As soon as he was in front of Freakshow, he stopped, stepping to the ground. Afterward, he looked up to the tall man, simply awaiting his next order.

Freakshow smirked down to his follower; "Now, use your powers…show them the wonderful aspects of being a ghost!" He cheered to Danny, spreading his arms with a praising smile.

Danny nodded softly, slowly floating upward, whisking his feet. His boots would disappear as his lower half would flow into a spectral tail, slightly transparent black and would blend to a red tip. Danny continued floating upward, Freakshow looking up at him, his dark red eyes following Danny's every move.

Danny slowly turned to face the audience, all of whom were awaiting his next act. Danny slowly lifted his arms out in front of him, his gloved hands glowing with bright red ecto-energy, a trail following the movements of his hands. Then he quickly pulled them back to his chest, before abruptly spreading them, the ghostly energy releasing. Beams from each of his fingers shot out to the surrounding stadium, reflecting off mirrors of which were hung on the walls. With each mirror reflecting the beams at certain angles, the beams created a pair of pentagrams, one on each side of Danny. The audience watched in awe and gasped, but were quickly silenced as the lights went out, the streams of red energy fading away one by one, until the stadium was nothing but darkness.

After a moment, red light flamed as Danny spread his arms once more. This time the energy was from his upper back, spreading on each side of him in the shape of fingered wings, like a bat's. The energy glowed brightly, white glitter-like sparkles flickering in the light. After a moment, the energy faded into black smoke, as a single spotlight went on to focus on Danny. It was dim, just enough illumination to show his figure. Danny was beginning to tire, and slowly floated to the ground, his ghostly tail returning to his thin legs as he landed, falling to his hands and knees.

Freakshow watched him worriedly, his thoughts racing. He couldn't help Danny in the middle of the show; he needed to find a way to distract the audience. "Lydia!"

The ghostly woman, dressed in her casual cloak, floated towards him out from the shadows. She gave him a curious look; she never really did talk, but Freakshow could tell just what she was thinking. '_What do you want me to do?'_

Freakshow smiled to her, "Entertain the crowd, I have something to take care of." Lydia nodded, floating out into the center of the stadium, using her own method of entertaining the crowd.

Satisfied, Freakshow quickly raced over to Danny, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay, child?"

Danny looked over to Freakshow, sitting up. "Yeah, just a little…a little tired…"

The man gave Danny a sympathetic look, wrapping his arms around him, softly pulling him up. "Perhaps you should rest…"

Danny looked over to Freakshow tiredly. Even though his face was covered in makeup and his eyes were covered in wretched contacts, Freakshow could tell Danny had overdone his act.

But, being the stubborn child he was, Danny shook his head. "I just…need a minute…"

"Nonsense child, you should head home. I'll finish off the show for you."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, a bit of worry expressed in his mocking face. It's hard to express such emotions when your face is smiling all the time.

"Trust me child, I'll catch up with you. Now go."

Danny nodded, racing to the "CAST ONLY" area in the back of the tent. Taking out his contacts, he quickly washed off his face, looking the mirror to make sure all of it washed off. But what he saw wasn't that satisfying.

His reflection was depressing to look at, a frown over his face. He had no family left besides his twin sister, Sam, and now he was stuck being raised in some kind of demented circus just to keep enough money to live on. What a miserable life.

Danny didn't mind being in the circus…it was just dressing up all the time, wearing makeup or masks, and repeating the same acts as they traveled the world. Eventually everybody will have seen them, and they'll fade out of popularity, like an old movie. They're good, but not always worth watching over and over again.

Then he sighed, kneeling down in front of the sink, looking down at the floor. What kind of life was this? Oh, of all the things he would give to get his parents back…he could always live with Vlad, then he wouldn't have to worry about money…but Danny would much rather repeat circus acts the rest of his life than live with that creep.

"Danny?" Sam's quiet voice asked over the silence. Danny blinked, turning his head lightly, just enough so he could see her in the corner of his eye.

He should have found himself lucky, having such a beautiful sister. Of course, she never had to do any of the work; just stand there in some kind of…beautiful outfit and look pretty. That's all the humans had to do, stand around. Sometimes it was really difficult being in the circus owned by a ringmaster that envied ghosts. Danny shook his head to rid of the thought; "Yeah?"

"Dad wants to see you. He says somebody's here for you."

Danny blinked, standing up. Here for him? Nobody cared about Danny, he was just a figure to watch and laugh at, and to "ooh" and "aww" at.

"Who is it?" Danny asked, walking up to her.

"I don't know," she replied in her low, shy voice. "Father just said he wanted to see you."

Danny nodded, walking back out to the stadium. It was empty now, the show was over…Danny must have spent more time in the makeup room than he thought. He looked over to Freakshow, walking up to him. "What is it, dad?"

Of course, Freakshow wasn't really his father…but after so many years, the twins were pretty much adopted. "Ah, there you are Daniel."

Freakshow stepped aside, revealing a dark-skinned kid, dressed up in a basic yellow sweater, brown khakis, and a red beret, a pair of half-cut glasses in front of his greenish-blue eyes. Danny's face lit up as he immediately recognized the child; "TUCKER!" he shouted, quickly giving the kid a hug.

The child, known as Tucker chuckled, hugging Danny back. "Good to see you too, man."

Danny didn't dare let go of the hug. He hadn't seen Tucker since his parents died…which was about five years ago. Danny's eyes began to fill with tears as his memories flooded into his mind, his thoughts racing. "I missed you so much…"

Tucker smiled, "I missed you too, bud. How's the circus life?" he asked in a joking tone.

"It's been okay," Danny whispered, his voice choked now. So many memories brought back at the sight and touch of his old best friend.

"Whoa, Danny," Tucker started worriedly, pulling away from the hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Danny whispered, wiping his tears away with the back of his decorated glove. "I'm fine…perfectly fine."

"You miss your parents, don't you?" Tucker asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Danny nodded a little, trying to keep his eyes from swelling with tears again. "I miss them a lot…"

Knowing he was safe from the public now, Danny changed back to his human form, dressed in his usual everyday clothing. "And how have things been for you?"

"Alright…I still wish we could give you a worthy home," he stated, giving Danny a sympathetic look.

Danny shrugged softly, smiling a little. "It's okay," he stated, then looking over to Freakshow. "At least I still have my step dad."

Tucker nodded, looking to Freakshow for a moment; Freakshow looked back to them, haven't really been paying attention. He blinked a couple times, looking confused and curious.

Tucker looked back to Danny, "Are you sure you don't mind the circus life? You've been here for five years, man…you need to retire!"

Danny chuckled, thinking back to the first time he had run into Freakshow. Never did he think the enemy could become an ally…then he remembered what Sam told him, after Freakshow had broken out of prison, after he dount the poor man colf anf alone in the woods... What his sister said that convinced him Freakshow needed his assistance…

"_Never knew right from wrong,_

_Only doing what he wants to_

_Not listening to those around him_

_Walking away from you_

_Pushing you aside,_

_And anybody in his way_

_He wants control_

_He wants you to obey_

_Step aside, move over_

_Let him do as he wants_

_Someday he'll have to learn_

_He can't always flaunt_

_If you don't teach him_

_Nobody will_

_Pull him away from his desires_

_Keep him away from his thrills_

_Only time will tell_

_Maybe he'll understand_

_Just give him a second chance_

_His past is offhand_

_As a child he was afraid_

_As a teenager he wanted away_

_As an adult his life was misplayed_

_He will never be okay_

_Fearing you, hating you_

_All the things he does to you_

_You hate him, you don't get it_

_Maybe it's how he wants it_

_We can't all get what we desire_

_But we always find away around_

_Small sparks create a fire_

_He can find his way abound_

_T__ake him away, give him a name,_

_Let him go, play his game_

_He's not what you think he is_

_Give him a chance at this_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give up_

_Just because you don't like him_

_Doesn't mean you can't letup_

_Once dead never forgotten_

_Same thing with him_

_Don't judge by his looks_

_Because you're just as dim_

_A broken heart left untouched_

_A life left behind_

_Time may pass away_

_But it won't heal the blind_

_He doesn't understand,_

_He can't find his way alone_

_Take his hand into yours_

_Hold tight his bloodstone_

_Walk with him, talk to him_

_It's what he needs_

_Help him change_

_Fix his greed_

_A dark figure he may be_

_You have to think wisely_

_Though he may act grimly_

_He will return the favor bravely_

_Don't look if you don't want to,_

_Don't try what you don't have to,_

_Give him a fair chance with you_

_To be what you want him to"_

Ah. Sam always was good with poetry…and she always knew how to make them so emotive. Danny took her advice and helped Freakshow, calmed him down some. Freakshow, of course, still wanted to continue his tradition as a ringmaster, but Danny at least helped him to stop being so greedy. He was still power-hungry, and never did completely get over the foolish mistake he made the last moment he had the Reality Gauntlet, but time passed on, as did life. Everything was fair now…Everything was as close to normal as Danny's life was going to get.


End file.
